Didn't Know But It Was Love
by Akai Momo
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berpikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di kehidupan nyata; berminat mengikuti kisah mereka? :D Kristao/ Kaisoo/ Chanbaek/ Hunhan/ Sulay/ Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't** Know **But** It **Was** Love

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T**

.

Screenplays!**Chanbaek**/ ChenMin/ **Sulay**/ kaisoo/ **HunHan** with **our** favourite **OTP** KRISTAO| **:D**

.

**Fluffy** Romance

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

**No** like **don't** read!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berpikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di kehidupan nyata; berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini? :D

|warning! cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul! :3|

.

.

.

.

Chapter **1** :: **Didn't** know **but** it **was** love; **Monday**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari bersih – bersih cafe tempatku bekerja sambilan; untung saja aku telah menjalankan ujian nasional tingkat SMA, jadi ketika aku tahu jika jadwal besih – bersih cafe adalah hari senin, maka aku tak perlu takut dengan bentrok jadwal sekolah.

Kami—karyawan cafe bernuansa ramah lingkungan dengan beberapa tanaman yang menghias cafe mendapat tugas masing – masing. Ada yang membersihkan meja dan kursi; ada yang menyapu dan mengepel lantai; ada yang mengurus semua tanaman yang tersebar di cafe ini; atau juga ada yang sibuk di dapur—entah sibuk apa aku tidak tahu.

Dan aku mendapatkan tugas membersihkan jendela cafe yang lumayan besar dan tinggi. Dengan kain yang melindungi rambutku dari debu, dengan apron tua yang memeluk tubuh depanku dan ember, juga lap kain jendela. Tak lupa dengan pembersih kaca yang menggantung di pinggangku.

Sesekali, aku menggumam, menyanyikan lagu yang sesuai dengan pagi erah di hari pertama awal minggu bulan Mei. Sesekali pula dalam konser tunggal miniku, aku terbatuk karena tanpa sengaja mengirup debu. Setelah selesai membersihkan jendela menggunakan kemoceng, aku kembali ke tempat pintu masuk cafe; dimana semua peralatanku berada.

Namun ketika aku akan mengambil lap yang ada di mulut ember itu, mataku menangkap sesosok pria mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari jarakku. Dengan tas yang diselempangkan ke bahu kanan dan kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dia belakang. Ia memakai kemeja pendek berawrna biru dongker yang panjangnya pas sepinggul, dan celana kain pendek selutut berwarna coklat muda. Rambutnya yang pendek lurus berwarna coklat caramel itu diterpa angin pagi; helai – helainya menari – nari cantik. Pria manis berwajah chubby itu menatapku dengan senyumannya yang khas. Aku tahu dia siapa, maka dari itu aku berdiri dan melangkah mendekat untuk menyambutnya.

"selamat pagi, bos." ia tersenyum manis, lalu memberikan sekotak sandwich yang terdapat di kotak makan berwarna hijau tua dalam genggamannya.

"untukku?" aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk, saat itu tersenyum sedikit lenar seperti itu, matanya yang sipit semakin tambah sipit—terlihat manis. Membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan gugup. Aku menatap wajahnya, lalu ke kotak bekal yang di dalamnya terdapat makanan yang menggiurkan itu. Padahal aku sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sini, namun ketika melihat sandwich buatan boss-ku yang terkenal di kalangan karyawan lain, membuat perutku memberontak.

Berkali – kali aku menatap gilir sandwich dan wajah boss-ku yang tersipu tipis. Ya, aku tahu jika wajahnya tersipu; tapi aku biarkan saja. berpura – pura untuk tidak tahu. Kupikir itu lebih menarik.

Akhirnya dia jengah juga dengan tingkah lakuku yang seperti orang idiot; apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang menyodorkan sesuatu namun tidak direspon olehku yang lawan pandangnya. Secara reflex, ia merautkan wajah sedih, membuatku gemas dan berusaha untuk menahan untuk mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"kenapa? apa kau tak menyukai sandwich buatanku? padahal karyawan lain suka, lho!" dia merajuk dengan kaki kanannya yang terhentak secara tidak sadar.

"ah, tidak. Mana mungkin lidahku tidak akrab dengan masterpiece – mu, boss! Aku bisa dipecat kalau begitu!" Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"aku tidak sejahat itu untuk memecatmu hanya karena kau tidak menyukai makanan buatanku. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, biar aku berikan ke karyawan lain."

"tidak; jangan! buatku saja, boss! ini buatku, 'kan? ok, gomawo, boss.. kau tahu saja jika aku sedang kelaparan." aku buru – buru untuk menghentikan niatnya. Aku rugi banyak jika menolak pemberiannya. Ya sudah, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui! Terima sandwich – nya, dan buat senang boss – mu!

Dia terkejut. Matanya berkedip berkali – kali. "eih? kau belum sarapan, eoh?"

Aku menggeleng sambil menatap isi yang ada di dalam kotak bekal yang kugenggam. "sudah. Tapi begitu aku melihat sandwich ini, aku jadi lapar lagi, deh~~"

"hahaha.., kau ini. Ya sudah, makanlah sebelum kau melakukan tugas bersih – bersihmu. Kau juga bisa membagikannya kepada karyawan lain." Aku mengangguk, namun hatiku berkata protektif bahwa karyawan lain tak boleh memakan sandwich khusus untukku.

"baiklah. Apa kau ingin beristirahat di kantormu, boss?" Dia menggeleng.

"aku ingin ikut kalian bersih – bersih. Sesekali, aku ingin mengistirahatkan otakku dari anggaran keluar – masuk dana cafe dan dokumen lainnya."

"ok.., baiklah. Selamat datang, boss. Dan aku akan kembali bekerja..., setelah sarapan dengan ini dulu~"

"hahahaha.., tentu saja. Habiskan, ya! umm.., anoo~~"

Aku yang hendak menggeser tempatku berdiri untuk memberi jalan pada pemilik cafe ini terhenti. Menatap wajahnya yang menatapku lurus dengan ragu – ragu; sementara aku hanya bisa merautkan wajah bingung.

"ada apa, boss—"

—**CHUP!**

—"se, selamat makan dan semangat untuk bersih – bersihnya, **Chen** – ah.. A, aku permisi!"

Aku terpaku. Terbengong – bengong seperti orang idiot lagi. Mataku melotot kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dan lidahku kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan satu huruf pun. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para pejalan kaki yang menyadari kondisiku. Otakku masih memproses tentang apa yang boss imut itu lakukan padaku; dan setelah dua menit berselang, aku terkekeh kecil.

Kuusap pipi kanan dimana boss muda namun berbakat itu mendaratkan ciuman manisnya. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan lembab bibirnya dan rasa hangat yang terjadi karena efek kejadian tiba – tiba tadi; padahal dua menit telah berlalu.

Menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja dia mencuri pipiku yang masih virgin—sebelum dia merampas ke-virginannya!

"awas saja kau, akan kulakukan sesuatu untuk membayar ulahmu yang membuatku jantungan seperti ini, **Xiumin** hyung! Akan kuajak kau **berkencan** sore nanti sebagai hukumanmu, hyung!"

Aku menatap boss cafe—Xiumin hyung, yang saat itu sedang mencuri pandang kearahku; dan aku menangkap basah dirinya. Membuatnya panic dan berlari kecil ke dapur untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang sedang salah tingkah. Membuat beberapa karyawan yang menyadarinya bertanya – tanya dengan berbisik. Dan dibalas dengan kedikan bahu atau gelengan kepala mereka. Aku terkekeh lagi, bahkan kali ini membuatku mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya dia.

Sambil menatap sandwich buatannya, aku memantapkan diri dalam hati untuk **menyatakan** **cinta** padanya ketika kami kencan nanti. Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang telah tumbuh sejak aku bertemu dengannya, **satu** **tahun** yang lalu.

Dan kini, bibit yang aku tuai telah berubah menjadi mawar merah di hati. Dengan kelopaknya yang terbuka indah.

.

.

.

.

[Monday :: ChenMin side – The end]

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Hanya saran, silahkan download lagu Didn't know but it was love dan dengarkan musiknya bersamaan membaca ff ini! :3

.

.

A/N[1]:

Ini Fluffy Romance pertama Al! horeee! :D

Semoga kalian suka, ok...? Al mau rehat dulu buat ff rated M – nya! dan mau mencoba, apakah Al bisa membuat ff murni rated T..?

Dan, bagaimana? Apa Al berhasil..?

Adegan mana yang terasa nyata bagi kalian?

Kalau Al waktu Xiumin salting karena ketangkap basah Chen yang tahu jika ia mencuri pandang kearah Chen! hihihihi~~ unyuuuu~~~ sampai kabur ke wilayah dapur, gitu!

Jaa..,

Want to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't** Know **But** It **Was** Love

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T**

.

Screenplays!**Chanbaek**/ ChenMin/ **Sulay**/ kaisoo/ **HunHan** with **our** favourite **OTP** KRISTAO| **:D**

.

**Fluffy** Romance

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

**No** like **don't** read!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berpikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di kehidupan nyata; berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini? :D

|warning! cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul! :3|

.

.

.

.

Chapter **2** :: Didn't **know** but **it** was **love**; A **school** legend

.

.

"hei, hei! kau tahu tidak dengan salah satu legenda manis di sekolah ini?"

Saat aku akan beranjak pulang setelah mengantar tugas kepada guru, aku mendengar sebuah topik pembicaraan di salah satu ruang kelas di dekatku. Begitu aku tahu dimana tempatnya, aku segera beranjak untuk mengintip dan mendengarkan diam - diam. Di sana, di salah satu pojokkan kelas dekat jendela, ada segerombolan siswi yang sedang membicarakan topik itu. Jujur. itu cukup membuatku tertarik.

Maka dari itu aku mendengarnya; mencoba mengulur waktu aku bertemu seseorang yang sedang menunggu di tempat biasa untuk pulang bersamaku. Aku mengintip dari jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu kelas.

"apa? legenda apa?" siswi berambut ikal panjang berwana coklat itu tampak antusias.

"begini, yang kudengar dari beberapa alumni kenalan hyung-ku, ada salah satu legenda manis di sekolah ini, yang bilang bahwa jika kita menyatakan perasaan di bawah pohon sakura di halaman depan sekolah, maka pernyataan cinta kita akan diterima dan kita bisa bersama selamanya! bagimana? manis sekali, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan kalimat yang diungkapkan dari bibir seorang siswi yang rambut pendek lurusnya dikuncir satu di belakang. Aku melihat saat ia menceritakan legenda sekolah tempatku belajar, kedua keping matanya berkilat – kilat, dan pipinya bersemu tipis.

seorang siswi tomboy berkacak pinggang di belakang gadis berkuncir satu itu. Raut wajahnya mencerminkan bahwa ia meragukan dengan amat sangat. "benarkah? apa kau punya bukti?"

Gadis berkuncir itu mengangguk semangat. "kalian tahu, guru matematika yang baru saja pindah tugas ke sekolah lain?"

"aah~, ya! aku tahu! yang killer itu, 'kan? kenapa? ada apa?" siswi berambut hitam dengan rambut sebahu dan dihiasi bandana warna – warni itu menyahut.

"kata seniornya hyung-ku yang kebetulan adalah anak kesayangan guru itu, guru matematika kita menyatakan cintanya pada sang istri di pohon sakura itu! bahkan guru matematika dan sang istri adalah alumni sekolah ini!"

Semua siswi di sana terkejut. Bahkan aku juga; dan hampir saja aku memekik nyaring tak percaya jika aku tak segera membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangan.

"hwwaaa...?! jinjja..?! aku tidak tahu jika guru killer itu bisa seromantis itu dimasa mudanya! aku bahkan baru tahu jika beliau adalah alumni sekolah ini! mengejutkan!"

"ya, aku bahkan kaget mendengarnya! oh, aku jadi ingin mencoba menyatakan cintaku pada kakak kelas incaranku! hihihihi~ bagaimana menurutmu?"

"berjuanglah! semangat! hwaiting!"

Dan aku kembali pada tujuanku, setelah menyadari bahwa topik pembicaraan mereka kini menjadi beberapa alat make up yang sedang diskon di salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan kota. Meskipun dalam hati aku berkata tidak terlalu peduli dengan legenda itu, tapi otakku tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Di otakku, kata – kata it uterus terngiang – ngiang. Hingga bahkan aku tak sadar jika aku sudah di pintu keluar.

Angin menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang legenda sekolah itu. Dan arah pandangku bergerak ke kanan, dimana seorang pemuda tinggi semampai sedang duduk bersender di batang pohon. Sepertinya ia sedang memainkan game dari ponsel pintarnya.

Dengan terburu – buru aku berlari menuju dia berada. Menuju dia yang telah menungguku dengan sabar hingga sekarang ini; Membuatku merasa beruntung bisa menemukan orang yang pengertian lahir batin seperti dirinya.

Hampir saja aku jatuh terjerembab di tanah berumput karena tersandung batu, jika tak ada tangan yang menarik tubuhku dan membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. Membuat jantungku berdebar – debar tak karuan.., dan jantungnya juga; begitu kudengar ketika telingaku menempel di dada bidangnya.

"ya ampun! kau baik – baik saja? kau ceroboh sekali, hm..?" Dia mengecek kondisiku dengan panic dan berlebihan. Membuatku tertawa kecil dari balik punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutku.

"aku baik – baik saja, kecuali kau berhenti membalikkan tubuhku untuk mencari luka. oh, cengkraman di bahumu keras sekali.., aku kesakitan.." rajukku. Dan dia meminta maaf sambil mendekap tubuhku erat – erat.

"kenapa lama sekali, cantik?" Dia mulai menggodaku. Dan aku membalasnya dengan cubitan manis di pinggang, tapi dia justru tertawa dan mengusap pundakku yang sebelumnya menjadi korban cengkraman tangan kuatnya. "apa masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku membawa kedua telapak tanganku untuk menyentuh batang pohon tempat kita berteduh. Aku meletakkan pipi kiriku di bahu kanan Dia. Mengusap lembut dan pelan pada batang pohon yang cukup lebar karena ia berumur tua. Namun hebatnya, ia masih berdiri gagah menyapa dunia.

"kenapa lama sekali? kau bilang hanya sepuluh menit, 'kan?"

"memang sudah berapa menit kau menungguku..?"

"hm.., hampir tiga puluh menit, mungkin?"

Lihat, dia benar – benar penyabar dan selalu menepati janjinya untuk menungguku. Membuatku terharu dan senang. Sungguh, membuatku menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia ketika aku menemukannya. Aku merubah posisi dudukku; menjadi bersila dengan kedua tanganku yang mencekram lengan pendek seragamnya. Membuatnya bingung ketika aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius namun santai.

"aku mendengar salah satu legenda sekolah ini."

"oh?"

"katanya, jika kita menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon sakura ini, kita akan diterima dan hubungannya menjadi langgeng!"

"aku juga mendengar legenda itu dari temanku seminggu yang lalu. Lalu, ada apa?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Menatapnya dengan mata sipitku yang kubuat sedikit lebih lebar; aku tahu jika tatapanku sekarang membuatnya gemas padaku. Tapi aku sudah sering mendapatkan pelampiasannya, jadi ketika dia mencubit gemas kedua pipiku, aku hanya tertawa. Karena ia mencubitnya dengan lembut dan tak meninggalkan bekas yang berarti.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang kebenaran legenda itu; karena salah satu korbannya adalah guru matematika kita yang killer namun sudah pindah tugas ke sekolah lain..., tapi..."

Aku menunduk dalam – dalam. Kedua tanganku yang meremas lengan bajunya bergerak menuju pinggang remaja yang merupakan classmate sekaligus chairmate-ku.

Perlahan, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Mendengar degup jantungnya yang membuatku nyaman dan selalu ingin mendengarnya setiap saat. Kurasakan usapan sayang di surai coklat tuaku dan juga punggungku. Membuatku mengantuk; belum lagi dengan sejuknya pohon sakura tempat kami berteduh dan angin kering siang menjelang sore.

"tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.., sebab **tanpa** menyatakan cinta di **bawah** **pohon** ini pun aku **tetap** **menerima** cintamu.., sungguh..,"

Dia mencium lembut telingaku yang tersembunyi dibalik rambutku, mengetahui jika perlahan suaraku semakin mengecil, mungkin dia sadar jika aku hampir saja tertidur di pelukan hangatnya. Setelah aku merespon dengan gumaman merengek, dia berbisik dengan nada lembut dan mengindikasikan rasa sayang padaku.

"bangun, princess~ jangan tidur dulu. Bukankah kau ingin mampir ke kedai ice cream baru hari ini, hm? kau ingat 'kan, semalam kau merengek padaku untuk menraktirmu di sana..?"

Aku bangun dari posisiku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan antusias. Membuatnya terkekeh gemas karena ekspresiku.

"aku mau triple scoop!"

"your wish is my command, princess~ jadi, ayo kita pergi sebelum sore."

"**Chanyeollie...**—" Panggilku sambil menarik kerah seragamnya.

—**CHUP!**

"saranghae~~"

"Nado..," Dia—remaja tampan yang kupanggil Chanyeol membalas senyumku. Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman pipiku dengan menciumku di pucuk hidung.

"nado saranghae.., jeongmal saranghae, my princess **Baekkie**~~"

Itu benar.

**Tak** **perlu** mencari legenda tentang cinta, atau tempat – tempat yang dimaksudkan legenda, atau juga cara – cara yang dianjurkan dalam legenda—

Jika **kau** **mencintai** seseorang yang mencintaimu; dan ia menembakmu **disuatu** **tempat** kalian berada manapun—

Selama **kalian** **saling** **mencintai**;

Aku pikir kalian bisa **melanggengkan** kisah cinta kalian **tanpa** cerita – cerita legenda yang belum tentu benar adanya.

.

.

.

.

[A School legend :: Chanbaek side; The end]

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Hanya saran, silahkan download lagu Didn't know but it was love dan dengarkan musiknya bersamaan membaca ff ini! :3

.

.

A/N[1]:

Ini Fluffy Romance pertama Al! horeee! :D

Semoga kalian suka, ok...? Al mau rehat dulu buat ff rated M – nya! dan mau mencoba, apakah Al bisa membuat ff murni rated T..?

Dan, bagaimana? Apa Al berhasil..?

Adegan mana yang terasa nyata bagi kalian?

Kalau Al waktu Baekhyun mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan para siswi! hahaha! Naughty Baekkie! XD

Jaa..,

Want to review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't **Know** But **It** Was **Love**

.

**Akai** with **Azul**

.

T

.

**Screenplays**!Chanbaek/ **Chenmin**/ Sulay/ **Kaisoo**/ Hunhan **with** our **favourite** OTP **KRISTAO**

.

Fluffy **Romance**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be eL**/ Boys Love/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berfikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan para remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di dunia nyata. Berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini...? :D

|warning! Cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul :3 |

.

.

.

.

Chapter **3** :: Didn't **know** but **it** was **love**; Object

.

.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa beban.

Menapaki jalan setapak bebatuan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan seseorang. Senyum manis terpahat di wajahnya, menyapa orang – orang yang kebetulan melewatinya dan menyapa dunia. Ah, memang dia adalah sosok yang ramah.

Terkadang, bibirnya bersiul menyanyikan lagu _didn't know but it was love_-nya Kajiura Yuki; dia berpikir jika isi lagu instrumen dan isi hatinya yang sedang berbunga – bunga adalah sama. Anak rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua menari – nari bersama anak angin yang berkenalan dengan dirinya, tak lupa ikut bersentuhan dengan kulit yang tidak terlindungi pakaian simpel namun modis khasnya.

"hai, tampan..." goda salah satu gadis yang lebih tua darinya.

Pria yang bekerja sebagai fotografer di salah satu majalah mode terkenal hanya membalas dengan anggukan—dan kalau dia sedang ingin mengerjai para penggodanya, dia akan menambah kedipan mata yang membuat orang itu memekik histeris.

Ah, resiko orang yang rupawan memang amat kuno—mengikhlaskan diri untuk mendapat godaan walau kau telah memiliki pasangan.

Jika kelereng matanya menangkap pemandangan yang dirasa bagus, maka kamera hitam besar yang menggantung di lehernya akan ia gunakan. Pria tampan ini akan berhenti sejenak untuk mengabadikan momen indah di kameranya. Mencari posisi tepat dan sudut pandang yang indah agar momen itu terlihat luar biasa meskipun hanya momen sederhana.

Setelah itu, ia akan tersenyum puas. Lalu melangkah ke orang yang ia jadikan objek foto dan berkata bahwa foto itu akan ia cetak dan ia kirimkan kepada objek fotonya secara cuma – cuma. Itu adalah hobinya sebelum ia mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai fotografer.

Ah, sudah tampan, ramah, baik hati pula.

"kalau begitu, apa kau yakin..?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang sedang memeluk cucu tercinta. Kakek tua itu tampak senang ketika ada seseorang asing yang datang padanya dan mengatakan akan mencetak foto dirinya dengan sang cucu dan mengirimnya secara cuma – cuma.

Pria di hadapan kakek itu mengangguk. "ya. Saya yakin kok, kek. Jadi, dimana alamat rumah anda...?" pria itu mengeluarkan buku note kecil dari saku rompi _denim_ biru lautnya, lalu mengeluarkan pulpen dari kantung celana. Kakek itu hanya tersenyum, lalu memberi tahukan alamatnya.

Setelah pamit, pria itu segera pergi karena sebentar lagi waktu yang dijanjikan akan tiba. Waktu dimana ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang telah kembali dari pendidikan _S2_nya di Austria.

Akhirnya, setelah ia dan sang kekasih melakukan hubungan long distance relationship, ia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hati tercinta. Pujaan hati yang tersemat di hatinya hingga tak seorangpun dapat melengserkan keberadaan kekasihnya di hatinya.

Tak seorangpun, sebab dia percaya bahwa kekasihnya pun tak akan melirik ke orang lain—pasangan yang saling percaya dan sama – sama bertipe setia.

Berjalan dengan sedikit tergopoh – gopoh begitu ia melihat sosok sang kekasih sedang duduk manis di bawah pohon tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bola matanya berkilat – kilat bahagia, hatinya berdetum – detum tak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Tampak di mata coklat, bahwa kekasihnya sedang mendengarkan musik lewat earphone yang tersemat di sepasang telinga di balik rambut berwarna coklat madu. Mata sang kekasih menatap kearah depan, kearah air pancur yang sedang beratraksi indah di siang menjelang sore ini. Rona pipinya mulai tampak dimata pria berwajah ramah, membuat pria itu terkekeh kecil dan merasa segera untuk mengecup ringan bongkahan kembar merona itu.

_SPLASH_!

Bunyi kamera memang tidak terdengar oleh kekasihnya, namun blizt yang diciptakan kamera digital yang keluar dari kantung rompi persembunyiannya tertangkap oleh retina sang kekasih.

Kekasih manisnya itu menoleh ke kanan, lalu menatapnya polos dengan berkedip sebanyak dua kali. Kemudian di detik setelahnya, wajah manis lelaki sang pujaan hati tampak cemberut—merajuk, hingga ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan kakinya menyilang; terlihat sekali jika dia sedang marah—benar – benar sedang merajuk lebih tepatnya.

Pria itu terkekeh lembut. Lalu mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah kanan lelaki yang sedang merengut lucu. Mendekatkan jaraknya, lalu mencuri kecupan di salah satu pipi. Membuat lelaki yang menjadi objek kecupannya menoleh kasar lalu mencubit tangan yang melingkar di pinggannya.

"dasar mesum."

"aku rindu padamu. Bukan mesum."

"tapi bukan berarti kau harus melakukannya di sini, 'kan?"

"lalu dimana?" pria fotografer itu mengerling sekali. "kau mau aku melakukannya di sebelah mana bagian tubuhmu?"

"dasar mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Jadi selama aku pergi, kau bertambah semesum ini?!"

lelaki manis itu memekik rendah agar orang – orang yang berada di taman umum itu tidak menoleh kearahnya. Tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya sambil mencubit lembut pipi pria fotografer itu. Menimbulkan tawa yang mengalun manis darinya.

"anggap saja itu bukti karena aku rindu padamu, sayang."

Dilepaskan tangan ramping yang pas di sela tangan pria fotografer itu, lalu bersidekap dengan melirik tajam kearah pria tampannya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan setelahnya kedua pipi yang merona itu menggembung imut.

_SPLASH_!

Membuat pria fotografer itu tak tahan untuk mengabadikan tingkah menggemaskan kekasih hatinya. Tak respon yang di dapatnya adalah pekikan kekesalan dan cubitan di perutnya. Pria itu meringis kesakitan, tapi setelahnya terkekeh dan mengecup pucuk hidung sang kekasih.

"aku 'kan sudah bilang, jangan menjadikanku objekmu! Pose itu 'kan kurang bagus untuk kau jadikan objek kameramu, tuan!"

"hehe.." memeluk kembali pinggang pria manisnya dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"sedang apapun dirimu, kau tetap manis, sayang. Kau tetap manis. Dan itu bukan objek yang kurang bagus—justru itu objek yang terlalu sempurna untuk kulewatkan."

Berhasil. Ucapan itu berhasil menambah semu di pipi lelaki manis yang pria itu peluk.

"aku tidak mau tahu," kepala lelaki manisnya itu bersembunyi di ceruk lehernya. "pokoknya kau harus menghapus dua foto yang kau ambil diam – diam tadi! _Arra_..?!"

"daripada kau marah – marah terus dan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, coba kau pikirkan aku saja."

Bisik pria fotografer itu. Membuat lelaki manis yang menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya menampakan diri. Menatap bola kelereng yang memandang penuh sayang padanya. Membuat hati dua insan yang bermesraan memanjakan kerinduan yang mereka tahan selama ini di bawah pohon jauh dari keramaian itu berdetak seirama.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku, **Yi xing**...?"

Lelaki manis itu menggeleng dan memasang wajah memelas. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit. Lalu, dengan singkat kedua tangan pria manis yang semula berdiam diri diatas perut pria tampannya menjalar menuju leher. Membuat jarak mereka terlihat dekat dan terasa intim.

Deru nafas mereka pun mengenai masing – masing lawan pandangannya.

"aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu **Joonmyun** _gege_.." bisik lelaki manis itu tepat di hadapan bibir prianya.

Dan sepasang bibir menyatu dalam kecupan salam pertemuan kembali mereka. Terlihat serasi dan pas seperti potongan _puzzle_ satu sama lain. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang membuncah, dan meletup – letup seperti kembang api. Memeluk tubuh seseorang yang mereka rindukan keberadaannya—

—dan seseorang yang menjadi **objek pusat pikiran** dan **hati** mereka.

.

.

.

.

[Object :: Sulay side; the end]

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hanya saran, tapi sepertinya saat membaca fic ini sambil dengarkan instrumen _didn't_ _know but it was love_-nya Kajiura Yuki, ne..?

Halooo~~ XD

Ya ampun, sudah berapa ratus hari ya, Al nggak ngepost ff ini..? (QAQ)" maafkan Al~~ *bowing* Dan nggak nyangka, ada yang suka juga dengan ff rated T-nya Al, Al pikir bakal diabaiin. (TT_TT) *terharu*

Bicara soal rated T apa lagi yang _fluffy_, ternyata Al justru lebih gampang buat ff rated M, ya.. :D *dzigh!* habisnya susah banget nyari momen yang _fluffy_ tapi nggak menjurus ke gombal – menggombali.. (QAQ)

Tapi ya sudah, anggap saja itu tantangan! Hahahahaha.. *ketawaalapahlawanbertopeng*

Terus, bagian mana yang kalian sukai..?

Al suka pas si neneng Yi xing berbisik tepat di depan bibir aa Joonmyun! Hehehe.. _intimate_ banget! XD

_Then_ _jaa_,

_Want to review_..?

(pst! Karena aku posting 2 chapter sekaligus, berarti aku boleh minta _double review_, dong~? :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't **Know** But **It** Was **Love**

.

**Akai** with **Azul**

.

T

.

**Screenplays**!Chanbaek/ **Chenmin**/ Sulay/ **Kaisoo**/ Hunhan **with** our **favourite** OTP **KRISTAO**

.

Fluffy **Romance**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be eL**/ Boys Love/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berfikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan para remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di dunia nyata. Berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini...? :D

|warning! Cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul :3 |

.

.

.

.

Chapter **4** :: Didn't **know** but **it** was **love**; Planning

.

.

.

.

Kertas – kertas yang bertumpuk hingga menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan meja. Lalu frame dan tempat alat tulis juga _PC_ dan _keyboard_ di sisi kiri meja. Tak lupa dengan kotak penyimpanan beberapa flashdisk dan benda kecil lainnya seperti kunci mobil atau kunci rumah juga tampak di meja standar itu.

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ terdengar dari balik _PC_ yang menyala terang. Menampilkan beberapa data input dari tumpukan kertas yang harus segera di selesaikan tepat waktu. Belum lagi jika telepon yang tersedia di masing – masing meja karyawan berdering dan menerima perintah lain dari atasannya. Hingga mau tidak mau, merelakan waktu untuk segera menginput data dan segera mungkin melaksanakan perintah dadakan sang atasan.

Pekerjaan monoton yang cukup menguras pikiran dan emosi.

Kalau sudah begitu, yang diperlukan adalah liburan dan berbagai macam rencana menyenangkan di dalamnya.

Seorang wanita menepuk pundak tegap pria tetangga meja kerjanya. Bibirnya yang terpoles lip balm warna _peach_ tersenyum bahagia dengan sepasang mata berkilat kekanakan. Lalu terkikik manis begitu mendapat respon tatapan datar dari teman sekantornya.

"akhirnya di penghujung minggu juga, ya, _dude_..."

"hm.. ya."

Wanita memakai rok mini berwarna merah tua dan dua kancing kemeja yang dilepas hingga memperlihatkan sedikit collar bonenya merengut. Lalu menggeplak tanpa sayang kepala pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"dingin sekali, sih. Oh ya, karena kita dapat jadwal libur dua hari mulai bulan ini, kau ada rencana mau kemana, tuan...?" wanita itu menyeringai tipis. "entahlah. Aku belum memutuskan apapun. Mungkin seperti kemarin – kemarin."

Wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu yang bergelombang itu berkedip. Sambil membereskan mejanya yang cukup berantakan untuk kebiasaannya yang serba rapi, wanita single itu bertanya kembali.

"memang apa yang kau lakukan setiap _weekend_, _ha_, _Mr. Cool_? Di rumah saja, hanya menonton tv dan tidur seharian..?"

"ya. Dengan keluarga kecilku."

Wanita itu menoleh dengan kecepatan maksimum. Membuat kertas – kertas yang terkumpul di tangannya berserakan karena tersenggol sisi meja dan terpeleset dari tangannya. Raut wajah wanita bermata sipit seperti orang cina itu aneh dimata pria yang menjadi _hoobae_nya di kantor.

Mulutnya sedikit menganga tak percaya. Dan bola matanya bergerak – gerak kecil.

"kau serius..?"

"apanya?"

"kau sudah menikah..?! ya ampun! Sudah satu tahun kau kerja denganku; kau tidak memberitahukan apapun soal pernikahanmu, _dude_..?! _gosh_, _you're so evil_!" jari telunjuk wanita itu menunjuk kasar ke muka pria di hadapannya. "dan jangan bilang kalau yang lainnya pun tidak tahu dengan status menikahmu, _dude_..?!"

Untung saja departemen tempatnya berja sebagai pegawai kantoran di perusahaan pajak telah kosong, hanya ada dia, wanita itu, dan dua orang office boy sedang mengepel ruangan yang sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakan sang wanita karena telinganya tersumbat headset.

Pria itu memasukan dokumen yang dirasa bisa di kerjakannya di rumah selama _weekend_. Lalu mengumpulkan sampah dan memasukkannya ke kantung pelastik yang akan ia bawa untuk dibuang di tempat sampah di depan pagar gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"kau dan mereka tidak bertanya apapun."

"kau yang seperti membuat sekat supaya aku dan yang lain tidak bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh! Dasar, untung saja aku ini tipe orang yang tidak menyerah—jadi sekarang aku bisa cukup dekat denganmu!"

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang dan mendengus semangat. "aku jadi merasa bangga karena hanya akulah yang bisa berbicara denganmu sebegini santainya, _dude_! Mata tajammu itu yang membuat mereka takut!"

"kau sangat berisik dan menyebalkan waktu itu, _noona_." Pria itu mendesah. Lalu hasil yang ia dapatkan dari kejujurannya yang terlampau jujur itu adalah tamparan yang cukup pedas. "ucapanmu itu benar – benar terlalu jujur, kawan."

Dan pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Disusul sang wanita yang telah siap untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Memberi salam dengan tepukan di bahu pada office boy itu, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju _lift_ yang tersedia. Menekan angka satu untuk diantarkan ke _basement_ tempat mobil mereka diam manis menunggu sang pemilik. Dan _lift_ pun bergerak turun.

"dengar, karena kau sudah berkeluarga, justru seharusnya kau merencanakan liburan seru diluar rumah! Ya, ke taman hiburan, atau pantai, atau mall, atau apapun itu..." saran sang wanita yang kini mengganti sepatu _high_ _hells_nya dengan sepatu _flat_ biasa di dalam _lift_.

"itu membuang waktu istirahatku." Lalu tepukan kasar ia terima di belakang kepala. "dasar manusia primitif. Liburan itu bukan hanya istirahat tubuh, tapi juga manjakan hatimu yang ingin bersenang – senang!"

"ya.. ya.. ya.." pria itu hanya mengangguk nurut supaya tidak dipukul lagi.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia membalas pukul—atau sekedar memberi deathglare khasnya pada wanita cerewet nan cekatan yang bertubuh mungil di sampingnya. Tapi pria itu enggan, sebab ia menghargai sisi cerewetnya karena mereka mengakui hubungan antar kakak beradik, di samping dia merasa enggan jika wanita itu takut dan tidak ingin menjadi temannya lagi.

Walaupun opsi terakhir sepertinya tidak akan begitu jadinya. Well, wanita itu keras kepala. Dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, meskipun itu tampak (sangat) mengganggu.

Intinya, pengalaman dulu ketika sang wanita sedang melancarkan aksi _pedekate_ pertemanan, hampir selama sebulan penuh telinganya disuguhi ocehan sok akrab. Dan itu rasanya tidak enak.

"aku duluan, ya! Dan oh ya, kau harus mengikuti saranku! Buat rencana liburanmu bersama keluarga kecil tercinta dan bersenang – senanglah!" dan mobil sedan berwarna silver itu melaju keluar parkiran basement. Meninggalkan pria berparas tampan itu diam di tempat.

Menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. sepasang bola mata di balik kacamata gayanya bergulir keatas, menatap langit – langit parkiran basement yang telah disinari cahaya lampu. Pria itu mengingat – ingat perkataan dari teman wanita sekantornya, berpikir apakah sarannya harus dilakukan atau tidak.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil. Lalu tampaklah mobil sedan berwarna merah tua melaju menuju tempat sang pria berdiri.

Pria itu hanya terdiam, menunggu mobil itu mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, lampu depan mobil semakin menyoroti keberadaan si pria; dan setelahnya, berhenti tempat di sana.

Seorang pria cantik keluar dari kursi mengemudi. Memakai kacamata hitam gaya dan gaya pakaian kasualnya yang ditambahi dengan sepatu _boot_ berwarna putih. Pria berambut coklat madu itu tersenyum pada si pria tampan dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Mencium sekilas untuk menyapa salam dan mencium pipi pria tampan itu untuk tambahannya. Membuat pria tampan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat yang didapatkan dari pria cantik di kukungannya.

"aku minta maaf karena terlambat menjemputmu. Anak itu susah sekali diajak pulang. Terlalu asyik berenang sendiri bersama teman – temannya." Ucap pria cantik itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Merasa bersalah.

"tak apa – apa." Pria tampan mengendus pelipis pria cantiknya. "padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri naik trem. Tapi kau memaksa."

Pria cantik itu terkikik. "ya, aku memaksa untuk menjemputmu. Aku ingin."

Diajaknya pria tampan itu menuju mobil mereka. sang pria cantik membawakan jas dan tasnya dan meletakkanya ke kursi belakang. Sementara dengan si pria tampan, membuka perlahan pintu sebelah pengemudi, menatap sang anak lelaki berusia lima tahun yang tertidur pulas. Pria tampan yang telah menginjak usia dua puluh delapan tahun bulan lalu tersenyum lembut; lalu mengangkat si anak yang sedang memeluk boneka lumba – lumba yang dibelikan oleh mamanya saat pulang tadi.

Menepuk – nepuk pantat anak itu dan mencium pipi gembulnya yang sedikit merona. "biar aku saja yang menyetir." Tawar pria cantik itu yang disetujui oleh lawan bicaranya.

Mobil itu pun melaju. Membelah jalanan yang lumayan ramai karena saatnya jam pulang kantor. Langit pun sedikit menggelap, akan menyambut ramah sang malam beserta dayang – dayang indahnya. Di mobil itu tak ada suara; bukan masalah sebenarnya, karena sang pria cantik itu tahu mungkin pria di sebelahnya merasa lelah untuk sekedar berbasa – basi.

Tapi dimatanya, pria tampan itu justru terlihat melamun—melamunkan hal yang tampak serius. Membuat sepasang bola mata indah itu berkilat karena memikirkan hal yang mungkin membuat si pria itu terasa bersemangat.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang..?" tanya pria cantik itu bingung.

"... bukan apa – apa." Jeda sesaat. "tapi, bagaimana menurutmu kalau besok kita ke pantai..?"

Jelas saja si pria cantik itu terkejut. Ada apa gerangan dengan sosok yang menjadi suaminya lima tahun lalu; hingga tiba – tiba mengajak ia dan sang anak piknik ke pantai? Wah! Bukankah itu hal bagus? Selama ini suaminya jarang sekali mengajak liburan keluar—kecuali kerumah mertuanya.

"piknik?! Tentu! Kenapa tidak..? aku yakin anak ini akan senang bukan kepalang! Haha.."

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lega. Lalu sambil mengelus rambut anaknya yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan, matanya menatap pemandangan langit yang kini berwarna oranye kemerahan. Mengulas senyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman wanitanya dalam hati.

"ehem, Tuan Oh.." panggil sang istri dengan nada menggoda. Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan Oh itu menoleh ke istri cantiknya yang menyeringai kecil.

"karena besok kita akan piknik ke pantai, aku ingin belanja untuk bekal nanti. Jadi... kau tidak keberatan 'kan untuk mampir ke pasar swalayan dulu...?"

Mengulas senyum dan mengusap pipi merona istri cantiknya. "tentu. Tenang saja, kartu kreditku ada di dompet. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan merengek meminta baju dan sepatu baru; Jadi selamat berbelanja ria, **Luhan**..."

"tuan **Oh** **Sehun**! Aku mencintaimu! Aku berikan ciuman panas saat kita di rumah dan aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik selama berbelanja nanti..!"

"yeah.. aku mencintaimu juga **Oh Luhan**—dan juga kau, **Oh Sehan**."

Well, mungkin memang sebaiknya pria tampan itu harus membuat daftar rencana liburan yang menyenangkan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Liburan menyenangkan di luar rumah dan selain ke rumah mertua tentu saja.

Jadi, selamat bersenang – senang dan jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih pada wanita yang telah membuka jalan pikirmu tentang liburan dan atas sarannya, Tuan Oh.

.

.

.

.

[Planning :: HunHan side; The End]

.

[To Be Continued]

.

.

A/N :

Hanya saran, tapi sepertinya saat membaca fic ini sambil dengarkan instrumen _didn't_ _know but it was love_-nya Kajiura Yuki, ne..?

Nah, nah! Jangan ada yang menganggap kalau sesi Hunhan ini berhubungan dengan ff _Wife_, ya.. karena nggak ada sangkut pautnya; kecuali Al yang jadi kesengsem sama tuan muda Oh Sehan~ XD *dor!* padahal dia 'kan OC, hahaha.. (QwQ) *sedih*

_By the way_, Al merasa kalau _side_ ini sedikit maksa, nggak ada _fluffy_ – _fluffy_nya, iya 'kan...? iya, 'kann...? ayo ngakuuu... (QAQ) *maksa* *dor!* lalu, side ini adalah _side_ paling banyak _word_ _count_nya daripada _side_ lain! Yey! Hidup Hunhan!

Dan, bagian mana yang kalian sukai?

Kalau Al yang pas Sehun yang melihat si baby Sehan tidur sambil meluk boneka lumba – lumba~ hihihi... ide boneka lumba – lumba itu sebenarnya gara – gara Al lagi demam anime _Free!eternal summer_.. XD

Gile, ada dua pasangan baru di anime itu! XDDD

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Didn't** Know **But** It **Was** Love

.

Akai **with** Azul

.

**T**

.

Screenplays!**Chanbaek**/ Chenmin/ **Sulay**/ Kaisoo/ **Hunhan** with **our** OTP **Kristao**

.

**Fluffy** Romance

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Boys** **Love**/ Alternative **Universe** with **typo**(**s**)

.

**No** like, **don't** read!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin bisa terjadi pada kalian. Atau paling tidak, terjadi pada kalian bersama - sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan para remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di dunia nyata. Berniat mengikuti kisah kedua belas pria beragam usia dan profesi ini ?

|warning! Cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul! :3|

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter **5** :: Didn't **Know** But **It** Was **Love**; Eye **Contact**-effect

.

.

.

.

.

Bangun tidur, di sebuah ranjang yang hangat dan sedikit berantakan. Ah ya, tidak lupa dengan bau - bau khas yang diakibatkan dari kegiatan dirinya dan sang terkasih. Pria berambut coklat gelap yang disukai pasangannya dengan alasan terlihat lebih seksi itu menguap lebar. Membiarkan paru - parunya melakukan sirkulasi udara.

Berkedip sambil merenggangkan tubuh di pinggir ranjang sebelah kiri. Tersadar, ditolehkan kepala ke belakang. Ke sisi ranjang sebelahnya. Kosong. Hanya ada dua bantal yang tak tersusun rapi karena semalam digunakan sesuai fungsinya. Refleks dengan santai, pria mapan berusia 29 tahun itu menatap sayu kearah meja nakas di sana, terlihat sebuah jam meja digital bertuliskan 10:45 AM.

Mendesah paham akan sesuatu, lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang. Mengambil handuk dan di sampirkan ke bahu kanannya, tak peduli ia telanjang bulat sekalipun. Melangkahkan kaki - kaki jenjangnya melewati beberapa helai baju yang diabaikan olehnya.

Bepikir jika kamar bisa dibereskan setelah ia mandi... Sebelum akhirnya keluar, menuju dapur, untuk menemui 'dia' yang telah ia nikahi beberapa jam lalu dan sah menyandang marga pria eksotis ini di belakang namanya.

.

.

.

.

Harum menggiurkan menguar - nguar di sekeliling dapur. Membuat siapa saja yang mengendus baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja akan meneteskan liur. Oh, siapa yang menolak racikan makanan sang chef restoran kelas internasional...? Tak akan ada. Termasuk pria berbibir seksi dan bermata yang selalu berkilat bak anak nakal yang menggemaskan yang kini sedang bersender santai di salah satu kusen pintu dapur.

Pria itu menekuk tangannya yang kemudian di tempelkan di dada bidang dibalik _t-shirt_ abu - abu tipis miliknya. Sepasang mata yang selalu menjadi sasaran kecupan gemas dari bibir _heart-lips_-nya menatap tajam ke seseorang yang sedang 'menari' di dapur.

Dengan kemeja merah marun yang hanya menutupi setengah paha putih yang ternodai bercak - bercak, dengan lengannya digulung sampai siku-tampak menggemaskan-, dan tak lupa apron manis berwarna hijau muda melekat di tubuh rampingnya..., pria mana yang tak tergoda dengan pemandangan dambaan semua pria ini?

"Sayang..." panggil pria eksotis yang kini berjalan kearah tercintanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan..?"

Memasukan potongan daging dan setelahnya memasukan pasta yang kaku ke panci yang airnya telah mendidih. Tanpa menoleh, yang menjadi lawan bicara menjawab dengan pelan dan lembit, "um.. Memasak sarapan?"

"Sarapan? Sudah jam segini kau masih menyebutnya sarapan, darling..?"

"Yeah..," tanpa diketahui lawan bicaranya yang kini sedang bersidekap, ia memutar bola matanya yang bulat dan bening searah jarum jam. "Kalau semalam kau tak melakukan hal 'sembarangan', aku tak akan memasak sarapan di jam segini, tahu."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan yang baru menikah, sayang."

"Kau kasar dan liar sekali semalam!" pria yang sedang meniriskan pasta itu mengeluarkan unek - uneknya dengan nada merajuk. "Lebih dari yang biasanya kita lakukan... Itu sakit, tahu. Sebal.."

Pria yang berada di belakangnya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Membuat rambut yang semula tampak rapi jadi tampak berantakan, tapi tak mengurangi kesan seksi dan mengurangi pancaran feromon penarik.

"Tapi kau suka, aku tahu itu. Terlihat dari betapa lebih seksi, menggoda, dan sesualnya kau mendesah di bawahku dengan volume sedikit keras." kedua alisnya naik turun seolah sedang menggoda pria di hadapannya, meskipun pria itu tidak melihatnya.

Tersentak dengan terbatuk kecil. "Diamlah, aku jadi batuk begini, 'kan?! Umph!" pria itu menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat pria yanh dibelakangnyan mencubit gemas pipi itu sambil mendesis gemas pula. "Kau manis. Dan buat aku gemas setengah mati, _love_.."

"Yeah.. Aku memang manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat kau yang bersifat pahit pada bawahanmu menjadi seromantis ini." ia mengucap dengan nada bangga. Membuat pria itu terkikik sambil mencuri kecup di tengkuknya. "Ya. Kau sangat hebat.. Membuatku yang seperti itu menjadi takluk tanpa tawar - menawar."

Tak ada lagi suara. Hanya desis ceret menandakan air yang telah dimasak sudah mendidih, suara dentingan peralatan masak dan peralatan makan, detik jam, dan juga deru nafas dari kedua makhluk rupawan di ruangan tersebut. Tapi beberapa puluh detik setelahnya, keheningan dipecah oleh suara pria yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain.

"Sayang.."

"Ya?"

"Lihat aku.."

"Sebentar, sedikit lagi aku selesai memasak."

"Sayang.."

"Nanti. Sabarlah beberapa menit lagi, hm.."

"Sayang. Kumohon.. Lihatlah aku."

Daripada kegiatan untuk menghias sarapan pagi mereka terganggu oleh suara mendayu dari pria dibelakangnya, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan mereka menjadi berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter masing - masing.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan penuh arti yang akhirnya membuat pria manis berapron itu terkekeh ringan. Berdecak kecil, berkacak pinggang dan menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan menatang.

"_Well_, kau tampan. _As always_.."

"_Sure, i am. So_?" kaki - kaki milik pria mungil bermata bulat dan bening itu melangkah pelan. "_So_..? _What should i do, love_..? _Tell me quickly and to the point_."

"_I think you find it from my eyes, babe_.."

Terkikik lembut.

Dikalungkannya kedua tangan itu ke leher jenjang sang pria yang menjadi posisi _TOP_ di hubungan mereka. Menatap balik pria itu dengan pandangan lembut, memberitahukan sesuatu tanpa kata - kata, yang menjadi kebiasaan manis dari awal mereka berhubungan; dipakai terutama jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu.

"_But_, _i can take a bath yet_.."

"_I don't care about it. Just do and done it_." mutlak pria itu tak sabar.

"Ahaha... _As you wish, Sir_ **Kim** **Jongin**~"

Bahkan, untuk mendapatkan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi pun, seorang **Kim** **Jongin** hanya perlu menatap intens bola mata bulat nan bening yang menawan milik **Kim** **Kyungsoo**..., dan dia mendapatkannya tanpa memikirkan halangan yang berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Eye-contact effect :: Kaisoo side; the end]

.

[To be continued]

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hanya saran, sambil baca ini, coba dengar instrument didn't know but it was love milik Kajiura Yuki.. :3

Haaaaiiiii...! Udah lama semenjak terakhir kali Al nge-post ff ini.. Uhuuu.. Ada yang rindu dengan lanjutannya..? :D

Maaf ya, kalau ada yang aneh (terutama soal kenapa tulisan dalam inggrisnya nggak dimiringkan), habis Al ngetik langsung di websitenya lewat hp baru~,mau coba - coba gitu, deh.. *dasarudikah!*

Dan, yang minta kalau Kaisoo jadi suami istri siapa, hayo...? Nih, udah Al buatin begitu. Tapi maaf ya, kalau feel suami istrinya nggak kerasa. Maklum, pengantin baru~~~ ufufufufuufufufu.. :3

Terakhir..., kalian pasti tahu dong, selanjutnya siapa...? :3

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Kenalanku di kantor punya hobi yang cukup unik—dan nyeleneh.

Sepanjang waktu jika sedang senggang, maka dia akan keluar dari rumah tercintanya—membawa ponsel dan earphone; lalu sambil bersiul ia akan melangkahkan kaki menuju jalan yang diinginkan pikirannya. Dia melakukan itu—dan berkata bahwa itu adalah kegiatan yang mengasyikkan dan cukup membuatnya melepaskan penat dari pekerjaan.

"kenapa? Jawabannya simpel saja sih, sebenarnya." Dia memulai ketika aku bertanya, apa mengasyikkannya melakukan hobi nyeleneh itu. Di dalam bisingnya kantin kantor di jam makan siang, aku masih bisa menangkap suaranya dari balik menu makan siang yang kutatap lapar.

"kau tahu, ketika kaki-kaki ini mengajakku pergi entah kemana, otakku pasti akan berpikir kalau diujung pandang sana akan ada kejadian bagus—apapun itu, entah ada parade _drum_ _band_ tingkat taman kanak – kanak, atau sekumpulan grup _street dance_; festifal mini atau bahkan bertemu seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi jodohku."

Dalam jawaban itu aku hanya bisa membisu. Dengan sesendok nasi kari yang terhenti diudara.

Dan sekarang—setelah jawaban kenalanku itu cukup membekas dihati dan otak selama lima hari lamanya; yang entah kenapa aku merasa dihipnotis oleh jawaban sederhana itu, aku berdiri di depan gerbang apartemen tempat tinggalku.

Menatap ke jalan depan yang sedang masa _car free day_ di kota tempatku hidup, ramai oleh beragam manusia dengan aktifitasnya. Tanganku menggenggam _ipad_ berwarna putih di dalam kantung _jersey_ abu – abu yang kukenakan.

Menghirup dan hembuskan nafas sebanyak tiga kali—

—dan inilah dia..., kubiarkan kaki – kakiku bergerak sendiri menyusuri trotoar jalan. Entah kemana mereka akan membawaku.

.

.

.

Didn't **Know** But **It** Was **Love**

.

**Akai** with **Azul**

.

T

.

**Screenplays**!Chanbaek/ **Chenmin**/ Sulay/ **Kaisoo**/ Hunhan **with** our **favourite** OTP **KRISTAO**

.

Fluffy **Romance**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be eL**/ Boys Love/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berfikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan para remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di dunia nyata. Berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini...? :D

|warning! Cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul :3 |

.

.

.

.

Chapter **6** :: Didn't **know** but **it** was **love**; Road, **halte**, with **fortune**-teller** and** love **song**

.

.

.

.

Lagu _Love_-nya Kajiura Yuki sedang menggema di telinga.

Kuikuti melodinya dengan siulanku—dengan mata bergulir jelalatan menikmati pemandangan. Di keping mata ini, banyak hal yang kulihat sebelumnya—mengingat jika setiap weekend aku selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur pulas bahkan sampai seharian penuh. Ada beberapa penjual makanan dan minuman yang sedang melayani pembelinya, ada seorang _florist_ yang sedang merangkai bunga pesanan pelanggangnya dengan cekatan dan hasil yang memuaskan; membuatku terkagum bagaimana tangan wanita setengah abad itu merangkai bunga beragam warna dan jenis menjadi satu kumpulan yang indah memanjakan mata.

Atau juga, aku melihat sekumpulan komunitas _parkour_ yang melompat – lompat dari satu plang gedung ke plang gedung lainnya. Seandainya aku tidak punya fobia ketinggian, mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan komunitas itu—aku memang tertarik dengan olahraga ekstrim _parkour_, selain _drifting_.

Pagi ini cukup nyaman. Sesekali, aku bisa merasakan angin musim semi yang memang sekaranglah waktunya. Belum lagi segumulan awan tebal yang berarak santai sama sepertiku; hingga terkadang menghalangi raja hari untuk memerkan eksistensinya.

Ketika ada orang yang bertatap sekilas denganku, aku membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan sopan. Walaupun terkadang aku menggerutu dalam hati jika kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis _abg_ yang seperti belum pernah melihat pria tampan—jadi begitu mendapatkan balasan dariku, mereka pasti akan memekik tertahan lalu berteriak heboh dengan gengnya ketika aku sudah melewati mereka agak jauh.

Kenapa? Aku memang tampan dan itu kenyataan, 'kan..? sudah, tak rugi kalau kau mengaku!

Sudah cukup jauh sekali dari tempatku memulai untuk _self-simple-travelling_ ini; dan sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu hal yang menarik. Ah, tidak juga. Sebenarnya banyak hal menarik yang belum pernah kutemui dan kulihat saat aku mencoba melakukan hobi kenalanku—hanya saja belum lengkap seperti yang ia sebutkan tentang betapa asyiknya melakukan ini.

Itu—bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi jodoku.

Sungguh, aku benar – benar penasaran dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan jodoh-jodohan seperti itu. Sebab, diusiaku yang hampir mencapai kepala tiga, belum pernah sekalipun aku berhubungan seperti dua orang yang memadu kasih. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena belum seorangpun yang mampu membuatku tertarik—sangat tertarik.

Sejujurnya, banyak teman kantor ataupun teman alumni seangkatanku yang dengan sembunyi atau terang – terangan ingin berhubungan denganku; tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan yang sebelumnya sudah kukatakan.

Dan yeah—entah kenapa sekian lama aku mengabaikan urusan jodoh-jodohan, hatiku tergelitik untuk mencarinya sambil _travelling_ seperti. Hei.., sepertinya aku benar – benar terhipnotis dengan ucapan kenalanku itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ketika aku lelah untuk melangkah dan kaki – kakiku sudah menjerit meminta istirahat sejenak, aku melihat sebuah halte beberapa meter di gerbang taman umum mini. Halte berwarna oranye yang catnya sudah agak pudar dan terkelupas, dengan besi – besi plang juga besi atas haltenya berkarat dan jelek. Intinya halte itu sudah lama berdiri namun masih gagah berdiri untuk menaungi para penumpang angkutan umum yang singgah singkat.

Dan di halte itu ada seorang lelaki muda yang duduk termenung. Dengan memeluk erat sebuah majalah remaja di dadanya. Rambut hitam legamnya tampak cantik sebagai mahkota indah sosok tinggi yang duduk diam di sana.

Aku terhenti. Lalu berkedip sekali. Menatap wajah manis yang cukup menarik perhatianku meskipun itu dari samping.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di sampingnya. Berdiri menjulang menghalangi sinar matahari yang membasahi tubuh indah berbalut t-shirt putih dan celana denim selutut sosok itu. Menyadari bahwa ada yang menatapnya, sosok itu menoleh kearahku.

Matanya yang bulat dan hitam sehitam _black pearl_ itu menujam pandanganku. Bibir kucingnya yang berwarna _peach_ membulat dan ia berkedip tiga kali—seperti anak kecil yang rasa ingin tahunya kumat. Dan itulah yang membuatku terbengong seperti orang idiot; hingga ketika telapak tangan itu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di wajahku, aku sadar bahwa aku terhipnotis dengan manisnya wajah dia.

"ada apa, paman..? apa kau tersesat..?" Tuhan, suaranya gurih sekali. Eh?

Berdeham. "tidak. Aku tidak tersesat, ngomong – ngomong, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"tentu," lelaki muda itu mengangguk lucu. "bukankah halte ini fasilitas umum? Untuk apa paman meminta izin kalau ingin duduk..?"

"hanya memastikan kalau bangku di sebelahmu ini kosong," jawabku sambil menyamankan duduk di sebelahnya. "apa kau sedang menunggu sesuatu—atau seseorang..?"

Dia yang sebelumnya menatap sepatu _sporty_ hitamnya, beralih menatap langit sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya mengerut, membuat sepasang ujung alisnya bertemu sapa. Tak lupa, bibirnya ikut mengerut, lalu menjadi digigit kecil. Membuatku terhenyak dalam diam mengetahui betapa manisnya ekspresi lelaki muda di sampingku.

"ya," beberapa menit kemudian, bibir kucingnya berujar. "aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

Jeda sesaat. Kulihat bibirnya ia gigit kecil dan tatapannya agak kurang nyaman untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Maka, kucoba untuk tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "kalau boleh tahu, siapa..?"

"... aku menunggu," terdengar suara hela nafas kecil dari bibirnya. "menunggu seseorang yang kujadikan pacarku."

Aku terkesiap dengan jawaban lugunya. Pendengaranku yang salah karena tersumbat _earphone_ yang menyuarakan lagu _when_ _you tell me that you love me_–nya Diana Ross ft Westlife dari _list-song_ ipod-ku (walaupun volumenya kecil), atau memang dia berbicara apa adanya?

"hah?" hanya itu responku. Dia mengangguk kecil, mata polosnya masih berhasil menujam mataku. "ramalan minggu ini di majalah bilang, aku akan mendapatkan seorang pacar jika aku duduk di tempat biasa aku merenung."

Ra—ramalan?

"karena itu, sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku duduk diam di sini, menunggu seseorang yang ramalan itu maksud. Tapi sampai sekarang, hanya paman saja yang duduk di halte tua tempat aku merenung ini."

"yang benar? Memangnya tak ada seorangpun yang menunggu di halte ini?" pancingku.

Dia menggeleng. "dua hari yang lalu, aku duduk di tempat lain selain halte ini. Jadi, paman adalah orang pertama yang duduk di halte ini—salah satu tempat favoritku untuk merenung." Lihat! Bibir kucing itu tersenyum kearahku!

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar sebrang jalan. Sedangkan aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri—untuk yang kedua kalinya terdiam membisu karena ucapan sederhana orang lain yang bisa – bisanya mengoyak pikiranku.

"kalau kau begitu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ramalan itu," dia menoleh kearahku yang menatap lurus ke keping matanya yang cantik.

"apa kau mau menjadi pacarku—pacar seorang pria bernama **Wu Yifan**..?"

Dia membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Bola matanya yang cantik bergetar kecil. Lalu dengan perlahan, keping mataku menangkap rona tipis di kedua pipinya yang berkulit agak coklat. Membuatku terkekeh ringan betapa polos dan lugunya sosok dihadapanku ini.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya, mencium ringan pipinya yang merona manis. Terlalu senang dengan ekspresi yang kutahu pasti apa jawabannya. Dan di detik kelima setelah aku memeluknya, ia membalas pelukanku; menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu di ceruk leherku dan menjawab,

"aku mau—aku, **Huang Zitao** mau menjadi pacar dari pria tampan bernama **Wu Yifan**."

.

.

.

"_And baby everytime you touch me,_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you save, no matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everytime you ask for, nothing is above me_

_I'm shinning like a candle in the dark,_

_When you tell me that you love me~"_— Diana Ross ft Westlife

.

.

.

[Road, halte, with fortune-teller and love song:: Kristao side; the end]

.

[The end/ complete]

.

.

.

A/N:

Hanya saran, dengarkan instrument Didn't know but it was love &amp; Love-nya Kajiura Yuki, ditambah lagu When you tell me that you love me-nya Diana ft Westlive.

Serius, itu lagu benar – benar bikin Al tambah jatuh cinta sama Kristao! _Long live Kristao_! _Long live Kristao_! _Long life Kristao_! XDDD *kibarbanner*

Dan, gimana? Kalian puas dengan yang ini? Al saja puas banget! Selain karena akhirnya ff ini _person POV_ sama kayak bab 1, di ff ini si Om Pedo sama _Baby_ Panda baru jadian alias belum tahap apapuuuunnnn~~~~ sana, minta pajak jadian ke mereka!

*tangkupintangankeKristao* *dilemparOmPedokeplanetgalaxy*

Ini semua gara – gara kamu! Ya! Gara-gara jalan, halte, dengan ramalan dan lagu cinta~~~ oohhh~~~ _my kokoro is doki – doki melting_(?)! XD

Oh ya, Al suka semua scene yang ada di ff ini~~~! Kalau kalian yang mana..? :D

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


End file.
